Advanced Biophotonics Core Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The Advanced Biophotonics Core (ABC) provides imaging and analysis instrumentation coupled with technical and collaborative support staff for advanced light and electron microscopy of biological systems. Cancer Center members use the facility for high-throughput imaging assays, high-resolution imaging of live cell and tissue dynamics, super-resolution microscopy, large 3D volume imaging of tissues, electron microscopy analysis of subcellular morphology and protein distribution, and automated computational image processing, visualization, and analysis. The ABC Core is also actively pursuing and developing new cutting-edge imaging and analysis methodologies to better serve the needs of Cancer Center researchers, such as cryo-correlative light and electron microscopy, light-sheet imaging of cleared and expanded tissues, and machine-learning based processing, segmentation, and analysis of light and electron microscope images. The ABC Core is committed to providing Cancer Center members: 1) access to light and electron microscopes, specialized sample preparation reagents and technologies, and computational hardware and software for analysis and visualization, 2) free one-on-one training on all microscopes, as well as image processing and analysis software, 3) consulting and collaborative support for experimental design and implementation of imaging and analysis experiments, 4) sample preparation for electron microscopy, tissue clearing, and expansion microscopy, 5) workshops and demos with advanced microscope and software technologies, 6) weekly open- door imaging boot camp on advanced imaging and image processing techniques, and 7) a monthly Biophotonics scientific seminar series followed by town-hall style discussions with ABC Core staff and users.